


Sanditon Impressions: A Novel By Charlotte Heywood

by ChristinesFanFic



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinesFanFic/pseuds/ChristinesFanFic
Summary: Charlotte begins to write from Willingden as she works to control the many emotions Sanditon had invoked. Creating fictional stories of those who had impacted her life during her time there, she hopes to keep their memories fresh and stay connected to them.As the novel develops, the lines between fiction and reality start to blur…
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It is a quieter day in Willingden as Charlotte takes a walk in the meadow behind her house. The sun shines brightly and the gentle breeze permeates her hair, tickling as strands brush past her cheeks. She bends down and slides her fingers through the grass, the feeling somehow reminiscent of her first days in Sanditon. Perhaps it was the uncertainty, the adventure of it all that led her to this thought. 

She fixates on a particular daisy amongst the blades of grass. Intent on plucking it from its picturesque environment, she feels in this very moment as though the daisy is her.  
Grabbing ahold of its stem, she rips it abruptly from its place. As she does, waves of familiarity begin to rush over her. This daisy, or rather Charlotte, has been ripped from her perfect world prematurely.  
Though in the case of the daisy, Charlotte selfishly took it from the field out of a place of love. Perhaps it did not wish to be taken, but now it had been.  
For Charlotte, it was love that had forced her to leave. She had not been ripped away from it by another but instead driven away by heartbreak. She left Sanditon to move on, to rebuild her life and to forget him. This was something she had not yet found a way to control.  
Charlotte vowed she would hold onto this daisy forever, preserving its perfect nature by allowing it to age pressed neatly inside her journal. Surely she had control over that much. 

A few of her siblings have gone to town with their father to help at the auction while one of her sisters remains with their mother in the house embroidering. She was encouraged to join them but this daily walk was something Charlotte had grown particularly fond of since returning home. 

Charlotte has only been back a few weeks, though it has felt so much longer.  
Her memories of Sanditon feel distant in a way, though the wounds from it still very fresh. 

She wonders how she will ever move on from… that place…. 

What would her own future have in store for her now? She considers the prospects while settling down under an old apple tree. She tries to imagine the face of a handsome stranger entering her life one day soon, but his features are out of focus and the greater she tries to uncover his identity, the more it comes to resemble Mr. Sidney Parker. 

She grumbles under her breath while shaking her head. What nonsense, she tells herself. 

She quickly moves her thoughts on to another subject weighing in her mind. She thinks of some of those who she has not yet found the courage to write to, not of fear of what she may say, but what they may reply. It was hard for Charlotte to bear the idea of reading updates of their lives, whether they included any news from Sanditon or intentionally omitted it. She couldn’t decide what would be worse.  
Oh, how she missed them though, Georgiana and Mr. Stringer, Mary and Lady Susan. The last of which had indeed already written to her, yet Charlotte could not find the strength to open the letter as of yet. She knew the others were giving her space, as all were very aware of her reasons for leaving.

They were all such wonderful people that Charlotte had the misfortune of distancing herself from much too early, simply because a boy decided to do the honourable thing. That wasn’t fair, Sidney had done right by his family and Charlotte knew she would have done the same, had it been to save her own. He had loved her, she was all too aware of it, which made it all so much more painful. 

Mr. Sidney Parker is to be no more a part of her life, she admitted assuredly to herself, so to sit here and reminisce on it did absolutely no good at all. 

Charlotte moved her thoughts on once again to other considerations. She imagined how Mr. Stringer was managing since the loss of his father, had he placed all his efforts in the rebuild of Sanditon? Perhaps he had a change of heart and left Sanditon for bigger dreams after all? Charlotte did not believe he would have. She knew he would honour his father and stay put for some time yet, in fact she could see him now.. slaving himself on the job, carrying every bit of guilt for what happened. 

And Georgiana, oh how she missed her dear friend. She would have been bound by whatever Sidney had instructed of her, perhaps to accompany him back to London along with Mrs. Campion, so he may keep a close eye. Georgiana had only just finally settled into Sanditon, though Charlotte presumed she may want to return to London now. Beyond their friendship, she had begun to form a great friendship with Arthur Parker, though Charlotte doubted that was enough to keep her there should she have the choice. 

Charlotte liked to consider what had become of each one of them as it helped distract from her own feelings. As she sat against the tree, her imagination creating their various storylines, she realized that perhaps this was truly a way for her to cope with her own pain. Indeed, she could write a novel comprised of these tales, including all of those most dear to her from her time in Sanditon. It would certainly occupy her time and her mind. She had always loved to write in her journal. It would be thoroughly enjoyable and all in good humour, as she would have no real idea of how their lives had actually unfolded since her departure.  
Indeed Charlotte found it all quite fun to imagine! 

Her mind continues to wander a bit further as she maps out how to begin the story:  
A dialogue between Lord and Lady Babbington following their recent nuptials starts to take shape in her mind… Charlotte chuckles aloud as she considers the various avenues to explore with it. One stands out more clearly than the others, and she is quite content this will be the avenue to explore. 

Upon returning home from her walk, it had grown late and dinner was nearly ready.  
Her mother plated the last of it while her sister set the table. As they sat down to eat, conversation was scarce. Neither of them knew of the details of what arose in Sanditon and though she had been back for weeks, neither dared to ask Charlotte about the topic. It was abundantly clear to any that she had encountered heartbreak. Their mother had advised the siblings not to broach the subject of it, if it were at all possible.  
Instead, the conversation this evening focused on Charlotte’s sister and her recent invitation to London with a friend. Her mother, concerned for her safety in the big city without a proper chaperone, shows hesitation toward approval. 

Charlotte thinks back on her escapade in London, looking for Otis in dark alleys, braving herself to save Georgiana from kidnapping… oh, if her mother had known she had done this. How she had put herself in such danger in being alone before Sidney had arrived. How she had been fortunate he had come when he did and that the remainder of the trip had been in the company of a man she hardly knew. Her mother would have been aghast to comprehend it all. She thought back on that trip and once Georgiana was safe, how she had begun to realize that her relationship with Sidney was more complicated now, and then at the ball when Lady Susan had opened her eyes to what all those feelings meant, only to share the dance floor with him moments after realizing what she truly felt for him… 

Charlotte’s mother was now waving a hand in front of her face, “Charlotte darling! Did you hear a word I said? What is your opinion of it? Your sister galavanting off to London with a friend, she has yet to be presented in society.. I just feel, well I had hoped you could persuade her otherwise..”

Charlotte snapped back to the conversation at hand, paused for a moment and turned to her sister with a smile. “I have a dear friend now in Lady Worcester, she has already written to me since my return. I am sure she would be delighted to host you both there. She would be a most prominent member of society and a great asset to you while in London. She would ensure you were well cared after and could perhaps even introduce you to some of the Beau Monde…?”

Her sister’s eyes lit up, smile radiating, “Oh Charlotte! Mum you cannot disagree with that now, can you? A lady taking us in and introducing us properly in society. I simply love it!”

Their mother hesitated but then agreed with the plan, “Well alright, as your mother, I feel you are still a child, but if you think it is time, you may go and stay with Lady Worcester - should she accept the offer.”

The two girls hugged each other, Charlotte’s sister so very gracious for her assistance. Charlotte took this as her cue to excuse herself from her table. She wished to retire to her room and begin on the story that had consumed much of her mind this afternoon. 

As Charlotte sits at her writing desk, staring out the window at the burnt orange sunset over the fields, she is transported back to the evening of the devastating fire. How many people had been impacted that day by the tragic events, how their paths would turn in new directions, as fate had now dictated new futures for each of them. 

She tries to envision where Sanditon stands today, less than a month later. Perhaps not exactly the town of Sanditon but more the lives of those that were affected by it. 

She thinks back on the story of Lady and Lord Babbington she had begun to create earlier. What would their exchanges be like at this very moment, freshly wed and beginning a new life together. It made sense to start with a story of love, as Charlotte would find this an easier thing to write about. Though marriage was a field very unknown to her, she felt she knew the characters well enough to continue on from a happy ending. 

She dips her pen in ink and begins to write. 

Lord and Lady Babbington sit across from one another at the breakfast table in their home in London.

He is responding to a recent frustration of hers, “Esther darling, married life is supposed to be dull at times."

Esther rolls her eyes, “I am well aware, but how I miss the wildness that was our courtship only a few short months ago..”

He smiles, “We will find adventure in this marriage of ours, it is still such early days to be sure, my lady.”

Esther looks at him with blank expression. “My lord…I’m with child.”

Lord Babbington, flabbergasted but baring only the largest of smiles, quickly responds to the news.

"Well then, there is our next adventure! How fortunate we are to have been with child during only our first month of marriage!” 

Esther does not share in his excitement.

"Perhaps I am not fit to be a mother.”

Still radiating a smile that brightened the room, he gets out of his chair, walks over and holds her shoulder, leans in and kisses her cheek. 

"Or, perhaps the child will awaken a part of you you have held shut in fear, my dear. I promise you, we will raise an impeccable child together. I love children! I know you will feel a love for our child greater than any you have held for me!” He chuckles heartedly. 

She turns to him coyly, this time expressing a smirk in his direction. 

Back in Sanditon, we find Mr. Stringer entering into his home after very long hours at the construction site. He has not been sleeping much, evident by his tired eyes. He works too hard, Charlotte thinks as she writes it, knowing full well this is the most likely the exact situation with Mr. Stringer at this very instant.

He falls upon his sofa, folding his hands across his chest. Charlotte knows this is not the work he wishes to do, but there is an air of satisfaction to him, knowing he is doing right by his father in choosing to stay. 

The house is a little dark and lonely, Charlotte fears that without his father’s presence it has become a very cold and unhappy place now. Mr. Stringer deserves a kind woman to have a fire waiting for his arrival home, a warm meal ready at the table and company to provide him, understanding of the day he has had. Perhaps she will create one for him in her writing, she likes this idea very much. 

Across town, Miss Lambe has remained in Sanditon temporarily. The intention is for her to go to London for as long as she is someone else’s charge. Charlotte is not ready to write directly about him quite yet, so vague reference will be as close to it as it gets for now. Perhaps in Sanditon Georgiana may find someone to marry and be free of his hold much sooner than anticipated. Charlotte believes she could write in quite the love story for her. After everything she had been through with Otis, she deserved to be happy. She does however see Arthur and Georgiana’s friendship blossoming in her absence, and the idea of it brings nothing but the greatest joy to Charlotte. She can picture Georgiana rolling her eyes in response to another of Arthur’s many ridiculous remarks, though the fondness of one another is quite evident. 

Lady Susan is of course back in London and has been preparing to host a most magnificent ball. Charlotte assumes that this is what the contents of her letter will contain, partly the reason for delaying opening it. For now, the letter shall remain unopened, though she is aware for her sister’s sake that very soon it will need to be dealt with. Perhaps she can politely decline the invitation and pass it along instead to her sister. 

Charlotte thinks back on comments Lady Susan had made about her friend, Prince Regent. She did not know of any further details of their relationship but Charlotte did imagine she could create quite a storyline with it. She knew her story would never be shared, so there was no real concern in including a suspect relationship with a Prince. It would make for a bit of drama within the novel that was much needed. Though she had finally begun to consider what was happening with another relationship now and the idea of dramatic parting would truly be the only way to write it…

Her hand shakes as she begins to write his name, she starts first with Mrs. Campion as though she held no significance to her whatsoever. That seemed easy enough. As she began to write his name - Sidney - she abruptly crossed it out and stopped herself. This was not a personal story, she reminded herself, and no one would understand the significance of his name to her. She could no longer bring herself to call him by his first name. To remain impartial in this tale, she must refer to them by their formal names. His christian name no longer belonged to her lips, but that of his family, friends and of course, Mrs. Campion (soon to be Mrs. Parker, though perhaps not, if Charlotte had anything to write about it). If she were to use the name, it would merely be from the mouths of them and not her. 

Mr. Parker, she wrote… and crossed it out. Even using his formal name was hard, she realized. She could not bear to write about him from her perspective yet, so she instead started with dialogue between the two. This way she still remained at a distance from him. 

A long dining table separates the two, who sit at opposite ends. They have not yet married and are staying at the London Parker residence with Tom and Mary, who are out this evening with friends. 

"Do you love me Sidney?" Mrs. Campion has stopped eating her supper and looks to him with hopeful eyes. 

"I promise I will take good care of you Eliza and treat you as a wife deserves.” He provides her a weak smile in return. 

"Sidney that was not my question.” She is unhappy with his response. 

"A part of my heart will always belong to you Eliza, even if it wished not to, it will always remain."

"But perhaps the remainder belongs instead to another." Her eyebrows raise quizzically as she anticipates his response.

Charlotte lays her pen down. Already she is driving the scene into a fantasy world in which she breaks them apart. How had she become so readily involved in this story? She must bring it back in line and remove herself completely…. 

Yet she pauses and considers the reality in the moment. This is her story and she holds the ability to create a world in which she controls the entirety of the outcome. Here she sat in the comforts of her own bedroom, her own pen to paper to use words to control her emotions in a healthy way. If she could live temporarily in a story where there were happy endings for every one of them, then why would she not? The alternative was grim, to choose to continue to live in a real world of heartache and pain instead? No, she told herself, this may just work to move her beyond it all. She dips the pen in ink once again. 

"I have promised myself to you Eliza.” Mr. Parker reassures her. 

"Only out of duty to family, which is honourable to be sure, but unfair to the both of us.”

"I am sorry that I cannot give you more in that regard.”

"Not unfair to me Sidney, but unfair to yourself. I have already let you down once before, and for that I am eternally sorry. Now I have the opportunity to make up for it. I can't give you all of what you need to save Sanditon but I can help Tom get strong footing. No promise of marriage. You will need to be creative in finding the remainder of the funds necessary. Are we in agreement Sidney?"

Eliza looks to him, confident she has found an appropriate solution to his unhappiness. She knows she owes it to him after breaking his heart years ago. 

Mr. Parker stares at her for a moment. Was she sincere? He stands up abruptly pushing back his chair. He walks over to her purposefully, eagerly grabs her hands in his own and leans in to kiss her cheek. 

"I will never forget your kindness Eliza, I will always love you, just not as much as you deserve.”

"And I will never be sorry enough for losing you the first time around. I once had your whole heart, and I understand that I will not ever have it again.” Mrs. Campion turns her head around and looks up at him with a smile. 

Charlotte stops writing for the evening as that has been quite a lot to occur in such a short period of it. Surely now she will dream of every twist and turn she can create from here.  
She is not intent on simply writing them a quick happy ending, as she wants this to be a novel of adventure and hardship, of both mistakes and of finding true love. This will not be a quick tale to tell, it will be told over many chapters, as she needs time to heal and the truth is that life is never so perfect to end in one chapter, as she is well aware. She sets the daisy on the top of her pages. 

Charlotte prepares herself for bed, crawling under the sheets and resting her eyes. She dreams of the stories she has started and the paths which they could take from here. As her mind navigates the various directions to take each character, she finds that a particular route stands out clearly with each one. 

On the very same evening that Charlotte falls asleep in her bed in Willingden, Lord and Lady Babbington are celebrating the most wonderful news miles away in London. 

Unbeknownst to Charlotte, who at this very moment was dreaming most vivid depictions of the stories she had created, life was unfolding for the newlyweds in the real world, much akin to the story she had written. 

In fact, one might say they may have been one in the same…


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, news of the broken engagement had sent Tom into a tailspin. Confused and bewildered by its repercussions, he paces around the house struggling to comprehend it all. In contrast, Mary seems little surprised by the decision. Sidney knows her to be the reasonable one, in fact he was quite sure she was all too aware of his sacrifice on his brother’s behalf in the first place. He knew this was the precise reaction he would receive - though he’d hoped Tom would have been a tad less dramatic. 

Sidney reassures him that there will be little impact to Sanditon in the immediate future, as promised, however he would be required to remain in London a while longer to speak with a few potential investors. He encourages Tom and Mary to return to Sanditon as planned today, reassuring that he would promptly send word of any progress. 

Tom stops his pacing and after taking a deep breath, meets his brother’s stare. 

“Thank you dear brother.” He expresses genuinely. 

He begins to turn away and in the process catches his wife’s eye, she looks rather embarrassed by him in this moment. He sighs, lifts his chin up purposefully and turns back to him.

“Sidney, what would I do without you? I am truly sorry you and Eliza did not see compatibility in your futures and I suppose it is certainly better to have known it so readily before marriage!” Tom walks back over to him and places a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
Mary smiles, the man she loved before the Sanditon dream had all but consumed him, still resided somewhere inside. 

Sidney nods in appreciation. “Yes Tom, I agree. This is best for both of us and Mrs. Campion has done a very admirable thing by continuing to offer financial support. I believe she is remorseful for what she had done in earlier years.”

“Ah yes, well Eliza, or better Mrs. Campion, has proved herself to be an honourable lady indeed. Isn’t that right Mary? Honour, something we gentlemen aspire to, though often fall short of.”

Mary wonders if his comments are an admission of his actions over the past few months…

“Mostly it seems we fall short of our honour before we find ourselves the right woman, right Sidney?”  
Tom laughs heartedly, poking fun at men for their sexual prowess before marriage. He is quite proud of his joke.

Mary shakes her head at Tom’s ignorance to Sidney’s situation and the poor taste in humour he has exhibited in her presence. Perhaps he was to forever remain naive, she considered. 

Charlotte has risen early this miserable morning to depressed skies of grey. An endless downpour of rain has continued through the night and though the fields certainly needed it, the same could not be said of her mood. In wishing the weather to improve, she instead uses her writing to turn the tides for its characters. She has started with Mr. Parker this morning, as it had been quite a tumultuous first chapter with he and Mrs. Campion. She needed quick resolution as to what would take place next. She feels more comfortable today in speaking of him, perhaps due in part to how ridiculous the notion that their engagement was so readily broken. It had comforted her a little to have her novel feel just as it should, a work of fiction. 

Anne, with whom she shares her bedroom, had woken and tried to exchange simple pleasantries. She swiftly realized it was best not to disturb her while she wrote, if she valued the relationship they had. She made her way downstairs for breakfast while Charlotte remained very focused on the task at hand, the story she had spent the night imagining so vividly in her mind. 

She was also now keenly aware as to how she had made Tom out to be. She had to pause herself to realize perhaps she was being too harsh on him based on her own feelings entirely. Yes, it had been his oversight of insurance that led to her heartbreak, but he did not himself cause the fire. He was still a man who had shown Charlotte a great kindness in bringing her to Sanditon and allowing her meet each of these characters as she had. She tried to soften her tone toward him but often found it all too easy to jest at his expense. 

Mary turns to Sidney as she prepares to ready herself for the trip home. 

“Do you suppose you will stay with us in Sanditon a while after securing funds Sidney? I do hope so, we would love to have you. And what has London to offer at the moment with all that has happened? The fresh salt air might be just what you need. Miss Lambe as you well know, is under your brother Arthur’s charge there at the moment. And well.. it is less a responsibility and more an idea of a joke between them, I dare say!” She smirks and catches Sidney’s gaze. 

He rolls his eyes at the very thought of what the two of them had gotten up to in his absence, though he did trust Arthur to keep her from trouble and somewhat contented in the process  
\- a task he was well aware he himself could not accomplish.  
It very much helped the situation that Georgiana did not despise Arthur as she did Sidney. 

“I will certainly consider the invitation Mary, thank you. I am sure I will at the very least need a short trip to prepare a more permanent plan for Georgiana.” He smiles in her direction, Mary really did bring out the best in him. She was such a kind woman who held her tongue through so much of Tom’s foolishness… that in itself took a great strength. 

A short while later, Tom and Mary are packed and ready for departure. Sidney sees them off in their carriage as they travel back to Sanditon. As he stood there watching them ride off, he felt it may be some time before he would see them again. He had decided that there was truly no matter to attend to important enough to warrant a return to that place. 

Charlotte has ended her writing on Mr. Parker for the day. She has already felt herself getting too involved in it as if it were all real. She herself was not to be a character in the novel, this much she had already promised herself. But perhaps by the end of the novel she will have worked up the courage to write a happy ending for herself all the same. In fantasy, she reminds herself assuredly, anything is possible.

Charlotte moves onto a new chapter, contrasting Mr. Parker’s story with another beautiful storyline she had dreamt of last night. She has considered the most lovely development for the character of Mr. Stringer. If she can bring him even the slightest hope of a happier turn in his life, she did not want to hesitate to write it for him any longer. Of course, this shall offer him no peace should his actual life be so discontent in the moment, but it would help Charlotte to feel as though perhaps he wasn’t as unhappy as she believed. 

For Mr. Stringer’s chapter, she skips forward a full day in time, to where Tom and Mary have already returned from London. 

Just as yesterday had been absolutely miserable, today continues a torrential rainstorm in Sanditon. Mr. Stringer has prepared himself to begin another day of hard labour. Donning his late father’s heavy trench coat, he notes the damp air as he hangs his head low and trudges down the street toward the work site.  
He appears to be much in tune with the weather, one may be hard-pressed to note them as two separate things. His sentiments these days were mostly negative, his temper shorter than usual. It appeared to most as though a fictitious cloud followed above him as he moved, confirming suspicions that these were not among Mr. Stringer’s happiest days. 

He has arrived at the construction site to hardly anyone yet working. They scamper around upon his arrival as to appear busy, then proceed to gather around him as they do every morning. He looks tired today, most of them think to themselves as they watch him collect himself to speak. As always he musters the energy to lay out the day’s plans for the crew, maintaining the strength a foreman should possess in his speech to motivate. He emphasizes particularly the fact that the weather should hold no bearing on Sanditon’s progress - a small jest for witnessing their slower efforts yesterday as well as this morning.

Not an hour later, as James has comfortably set himself up to monotonously hammer nails, a kind of therapy to him lately, Tom approaches, clearly out of sorts from the weather. He pulls him away from his post in hopes of discussing some of the more recent architectural drawings. Tom has come to rely on James for more involvement in the design as of late, as it is evident he has a keen eye and a strong grasp on the project overall. James is reluctant to be seen leaving work so early into the day, especially on a most miserable one such as this and having just demanded the crew brave it with strong faces. But Tom always holds the last word and as such he follows him without delay.

At the Parker residence, they review the recent drawings. James enthusiastically provides both praise and critique of them, which affords Tom a glimpse into a certain brightening in James that he feels he hasn’t seen since the fire. Tom was full of pride for his life’s project but knew that James was essential to its construction. He now had a most thorough grasp of the concepts, and his notes were most useful, in fact they were often things Tom had not even considered. Perhaps he could find a way to partially credit him for his efforts, a gratitude for his help that could assist him in securing future work, he thinks, quite contented with himself. 

Tom thanks James for his input as always, and offers him to stay for tea. He assures him as much as he was grateful for the offer, he had already been vacant from his post longer than he would like and as such he would prefer to be back among the workers, as a show of morale. Tom respected this in James most ardently. 

As he leaves the drawing room, James crosses paths with a tailor arriving with his seamstress in tow. He tips his hat in acknowledgement. Mr. Parker interrupts his departure to introduce them to one another for future reference - should he need anything at all - Tom emphasizes.  
They have an appointment with Tom for a new suit he is to be fitted with. Of course Tom had completely forgotten about it when he had offered tea to James, a reassurance that he was the same predictably scattered man he had come to understand so well.  
He explains that they are here as a result of a letter received from Lady Worcester inviting the Parker family to the upcoming Grand Ball in London. 

Tom introduces the tailor as one Mr. Kent, who in turn presents them both to a meek but subtly beautiful daughter standing beside him, who works as his seamstress.  
James’s eyes and her own meet for a brief moment, until she quickly shifts her sights back to the floor. He inquires as to whether it is still raining and as the tailor nods to confirm, his daughter, eyes still fixed at her feet, speaks up quietly. “Yes, it smells wonderful”. 

James cracks a small smile, something he hadn’t felt he had done for some time. “I look forward to taking a moment to smell the rain now, Miss Kent”. He chuckles softly. A gentle laugh that reassures her he had listened and did not find her comment odd but rather intriguing. She lifts her eyes to meet his as he notes a rich hazel tone to them that offers a feeling of warmth on this damp day, creating an odd comfort in this moment for James. 

As he walks out of the Parker residence, indeed he is met with a downpour. He readies himself to brave it by adjusting the collar upward on his father’s coat. He looks up to the sky slightly as he inhales deeply. The smell of the rain is very much a notable scent. As he breathes it in, it stirs something in him, not quite sure what exactly, but James finds himself rather glad for it in the instant. He proceeds down the street in quick gait as he braves the elements. 

Charlotte sets down her pen and once again brings the daisy utop of her finished pages, a new tradition to celebrate further progress of her book. Time has escaped her this morning as she realizes she has yet to eat anything. She makes her way downstairs to join the rest of the family. 

Later on in the day the rain continues to keep everyone indoors. The house is vibrating again with constant commotion as everyone has returned from their recent travels. While playing with some of her younger siblings, Charlotte is reminded of how she has yet to write to Susan on behalf of her sister, Anne. In order to accomplish this, she would finally have to open her letter, a task all too daunting to Charlotte. She knows however, that she cannot avoid it any longer. 

She makes her way upstairs to find Anne, who is content in a corner reading. Though when Charlotte mentions the idea of writing Lady Worcester, she eagerly agrees to join her in drafting a response. She is so very excited at the prospect of visiting London. Charlotte opens the envelope and first pulls out a heavy card stock. Unsurprised, she knows immediately what it is. Without any hesitation at all, she passes it to Anne. She needn’t hear her read it aloud, Charlotte knows full well it is an invitation to one of Lady Susan’s infamous balls. 

Charlotte asks Anne to keep it as she has no interest in attending any events of such magnitude in the near future. She suggests perhaps the dates may be able to coincide with Anne’s plans to London, and Anne, fixated on the beautiful calligraphy decorating the invitation, nods her head emphatically. She guesses it best not to pry as to Charlotte’s adamant decline to such a wondrous opportunity. 

As for the letter written to Charlotte, it had been folded neatly in with the invitation, but now rested in her hands. She was not particularly ready to read its contents but knew she must, As she unfolds it, a strange sense washes over her as though she is already all too aware of what it says. In its contents, Susan asks about Charlotte and how she has been doing since her departure from Sanditon. It was everything she had hoped not to read but understood her dear friend’s well-intended nature. She moves on to the topic of the ball, oh Thank God, Charlotte thinks to herself. Susan makes reference to a male “friend” in her writing one who had helped her coordinate the event that she hopes she will make an effort to attend. Oh how she misses her terribly, Susan explains, Charlotte feels the same. She imagines who this “friend” of Susan's may be, assisting her with the ball. Perhaps it could be The Prince Regent? As she finishes reading the letter, she starts to envision a backstory for Lady Susan and The Prince from their youth. Quite the unrequited love story, she considers as she dips the pen in ink to begin her reply to Susan. All the while occupied with where she will take their story.

Lady Susan has sent invitations out for the Grand Ball. She is quite pleased with herself for putting together an event of this magnitude in such short time, though in part she must thank her oldest friend Prince Regent. They had grown up together vacationing at neighbouring summer homes in Brighton. Becoming the closest of friends, some family would have called them inseparable. One time in London during their adolescent years, there was a brief moment where she kissed him after a few too many drinks. She was terrified she had destroyed the friendship they had built. The next day The Prince acted as if nothing had occurred and to this day nothing has been said of it. 

Though life had evolved after that for each of them, the two continued to live close by to one another, perhaps by coincidence, or perhaps not. The Prince had not yet married but had been introduced to many an fine lady in society. Susan had married at a very young age, a gentleman several years her elder, at her father’s behest. She did come to love him though, but sadly he passed without warning, much earlier than he ought to have. This was a good three years ago now, but Lady Susan had made it perfectly clear that she had no intentions of marrying now that her fortune was secure. Many comments had been made about children and heirs and missed opportunities in eligible suitors. She had yet to catch wind of the more recent claims of a courtship between her and The Prince, an ever-growing rumour that would cause much more than a simple laugh between them once it became known to them. 

Charlotte has finished her letter to Susan with Anne's assistance and continued to develop her next chapter. She isn't quite sure where to take it from here next, so she places her pen down, sets the daisy in its place and readies herself to help with supper. 

In Sanditon, Mr. Stringer, completely drenched from the rain, peels off his coat and places it on the rack to dry. He stands there contemplating his normal routine of falling onto his sofa. In this moment however, it doesn’t seem to offer the peace he is looking for. He looks out the window at the rain beating down on the streets, all the people with their heads hung low to avoid it, how miserable it was for them. But then he sees kids jumping in puddles embracing it - how beautiful it was to them. He opens his front door and standing in its frame he breathes deeply to inhale the invigorating smell of the rain. The day had been a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

As Charlotte and Anne both settle themselves into bed for the night, Anne broaches a topic she has until this point avoided. 

“My dear sister, may I ask what you are writing so emphatically of these days?”

Charlotte tucked the sheets under her arms and turned over to face her sister.

“I suppose… it is a continuation of the lives of those I met during my time in Sanditon. The way I hope their lives to unfold in a way. Creating the most intriguing of storylines to bring them to their own happy endings which so rightly they deserve. As I am unsure if I will ever return to it, I had hoped writing about it may allow me to pretend I was still a part of it all. Do I make any sense to you?” 

Anne smiled, she needn’t ask why Charlotte left, she knew she would share it in time. If this was a way for her to once again return to the bright and optimistic sister she adored, then she admired her greatly for taking on such a project. She only wished that Charlotte could herself be happy and there was no world in which writing a book would afford her this.   
She needed to leave Willingden, but Anne knew convincing her of such would be a tireless task. 

“I absolutely love the idea, Charlotte. I hope one day you will allow me to read it? Even if I know not of the characters in real life, I can imagine them for myself and perhaps you will one day introduce me to some of them, so I may form a more accurate judgement?”

Charlotte sighed, and turned away from her sister. How she would love to see every one of them again, but she was not sure when her heart would allow it. 

“Yes dear Anne, one day I hope to visit Sanditon again and I promise to bring you with me.”

Charlotte closes her eyes and hopes for another night filled with most imaginative dreams. 

She is up at dawn to begin the day with an update on the Babbingtons. Her father has asked for her help outside today, so she must ensure she gets a fair bit accomplished in short time. 

Lord Babbington has gone to town to purchase a bouquet of flowers for his wife at the market this beautiful morning. She has been having a particularly hard week of pregnancy and he feels as though these little things are a way in which he can help. 

As he mulls around at the stand, he resonates on the wide variety of vibrant tulips. He spots a few in a shade reminding him of the colour of Esther’s hair, one of the most beautiful colours he had ever seen when he had first met her. Eagerly he requests a bouquet and as the stand owner prepares the arrangement for him, Sidney Parker rounds the corner. In spotting his friend, he stops to catch up for a brief moment. 

“Ah Sidney! How are you on this fine, fine morning?” Babbington seems excessively happy, Sidney notes.

“Babbington, I am well. Flowers? What did you do to her?” He smirks in response.

“Oh certainly did something alright! My lad, my dearest wife is with child! We have only known a short while but she is having some rough days and I had hoped a bunch of flowers may brighten today for her!” he says enthusiastically, beaming the largest smile Sidney believes he may ever have seen from him.

“Congratulations man! That is wonderful news indeed. You will make a brilliant father.”

“Perhaps you should pick up some flowers for your soon-to-be? I am sure Eliza would be thrilled at the gesture.” Babbington swings his arm across the flower stand to showcase all the brilliant options in front of him.

“Ah, Mrs. Campion. I am sorry to inform that our engagement is no longer. We mutually parted on decent terms but we were not suited for matrimony and I am glad we realized it before it was too late.” He parts a forced smile after his reply. 

“I am indeed sorry to hear this, but Sidney, isn’t this good news for you? Now you may pursue a young lady who stole your heart? A Miss Heywood if I recall…”

Sidney shakes his head, he had broken her heart and would not entertain playing with it again. It was not meant to be, and he was best to stay in London as he did not deserve her and would not cause her life to be disrupted on his behalf.

“I do not think I could bring myself to face her again after what I have done. She deserves better than me Babbington. She will find herself a most appropriate man who will treat her well, I am sure.” The very words he struggles to speak assuredly, he doesn't like any single part of what he has just uttered from his breath. 

Lord Babbington places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. He smiles weakly, he knows Sidney loves her and may in time change his mind, though he was a stubborn lad to be sure. 

“Will you be attending The Grand Ball then?”

“Ah yes, I will indeed as I am looking for several investors for Sanditon now, Mrs. Campion promised continued funding in the short term but obviously now we require a more formidable future plan for its finances.”

“Ah Mrs. Campion will I am sure be in attendance, will it be uncomfortable?”

“No no, I think not. In fact, I may rely on her for a few introductions. It will help us keep things civil at the least.”

“You know Sidney, with my friendship with Prince Regent, I may be able to get you a chat on the matter. Especially since Lady Worcester herself has now visited Sanditon.”

Sidney is excited and grateful for his friend’s support and he himself pats him on the shoulder as he thanks him. 

“Babbington you are a good friend indeed. I look forward to seeing you shortly there, and please send my congratulations along to Lady Babbington. A child, how wonderful.”

A memory flashes through Sidney’s mind of he and Charlotte by the water. A child in his arms as he admires her playing with the other little ones. It felt as though it was a premonition of their life together, children in tow and much in love. Suddenly he shakes his head to disrupt the thought from his mind. He parts ways with his friend and continues through town.

Charlotte is beyond enthusiastic today for her writing, she guesses this is why she has explored Sidney’s feelings a little further. Perhaps mirroring her own heartbreak with him, it feels good to write about it. She has spent her entire night exploring a variety of ways in which she can take each character in her novel. She had particularly enjoyed writing Mr. Stringer’s chapter yesterday and has progressed it a little further in her mind, so she deters abruptly from one storyline to the next. 

Tom has noticed how tired Mr. Stringer looks on the job this morning after their brief chat. He considers perhaps that a break may do him some good, or something fun to break his mind from work. He would like to repay him a little for his efforts as of late by getting him an invitation to The Grand Ball. He will write to Lady Worcester himself to request an additional guest to accompany he and Mary. Tom has thought about introducing Mr. Stringer to some architect friends in the right type of environment. This way he will appear more gentlemanly to the men, especially if he is to be well-dressed and in good company.   
As Tom walks back from the job site toward his office, he stops in at the tailor to arrange for Mr. Stringer to be sized up for a suit. He will write the letter to request his attendance when back in office. Mr. Kent is more than pleased to be of assistance and says he has availability later the same day, if Mr. Stringer could spare the time. Tom says he will return after lunch to advise him of the appointment. 

Later in the day after meal breaks have come to a close, James cannot find the energy to get back into the work he had tasked himself with earlier. Though in a distance he sees Mr. Parker approaching and tries to ready himself to look occupied. 

“Mr. Stringer! A word if I may?” Tom shouts up to James as he stands on a platform high enough that Tom would be hard-pressed to see he was accomplishing very little in the moment. 

“Aye, coming down Mr. Parker.”

As James stands with Tom, he sees mostly his bountiful energy but has trouble following the actual point of his rambling words. 

“You see Mr. Stringer, I have arranged for you to be fitted with a new suit…”

James looks very confused suddenly, “Pardon? Mr. Parker, certainly I cannot afford it nor do I require it…”

“Mr. Stringer have you not been following me? I will of course be paying for it, as you are to be my guest - pending confirmation - to The Grand Ball in London! You see, I have several architect friends who I believe you may benefit greatly from being introduced...”

James smiles enthusiastically, has Mr. Parker actually considered someone else in his plans for once? He had truly gone out of his way to arrange something to benefit another. How could the opportunity be passed up?

“Mr. Parker that is beyond kind. I am very appreciative of your consideration of me. I would very much like to meet your friends, though I am unsure a ball is my ideal environment, I am willing to attempt it.”

“Excellent! Excellent. The tailor is expecting you now.” 

James laughs aloud, typical of Mr. Parker to have a last moment conversation with him. As always he has over-eagerly planned it all out in his mind, in this case before either approval from the host of the ball or James himself. 

James continues down the street to the shop. When he arrives, the seamstress is there to greet him. She is just as lovely as he remembers from their brief encounter. She advises him that her father has just thrown out his back, and would be unable to attend to him today.

“Oh I do not think it urgent Miss, I can come back another day.”

The seamstress, not wanting to lose any potential income, tries to persuade him otherwise. 

“Sir, I have worked under my father a great deal of years now and am well-equipped to size you myself, if you would allow it?”

James smiled in her direction, she was independent and it reminded him very much of Miss Heywood. 

“I think I would be quite alright with it, as this would be my first time being properly fit for a fancy suit I am sure I would not notice a difference, Miss Kent!”

The seamstress smiled gently back, grateful for the opportunity granted by him. 

She pulls out a measuring tape and requests he stand with his arms at his sides. She presses her finger against his shoulder and lengthens the tape to measure down his arm. She pauses to jot down the numbers as she continues along. With each measurement he continues to make idle chat with her, hoping to initiate conversation. 

“Miss Kent, you and your father moved here from London?”

“Yes, yes we did.”

“Do you prefer the city or the seaside more?”

“I do like it here, it is both calm in that we are so close to the sea, yet busy and exciting with the construction of the resort. Though I love London, the eclectic mix of all sorts of people, the constant bustle in the streets. You are fortunate to soon go yourself, to The Grand Ball I hear… how elegant.”

“Ah yes, at the bequest of Mr. Parker. I think he hopes to introduce me to some architect friends of his, since he knows my love of the profession and aspirations toward it. Though with his mind, I would not be the least surprised if when we arrive he forgets his intentions entirely.”

Miss Kent chuckles in response. She is well aware of Mr. Parker’s reputation, though from Mr. Stringer she finds it quite amusing. 

“Ah yes, well I do hope the ball proves advantageous for you. It is quite admirable to aspire to something great.”

She has him hold both arms out so she can wrap the tape around his chest. It was indeed a man’s chest, she thought to herself.

“Do you, Miss Kent, aspire to something yourself?”

She is taken aback and unsure how to respond, for her response would not typically be received well at the very least. 

“Mr. Stringer, you will find me absurd I am sure, but I do hope to one day return to London to create new designs for women’s clothing, in a way that a larger population could buy, something with my own name on it. I know, absolutely ridiculous considering nothing truly exists of the sort, and I am sure should it be it would first be a man's name sewn into its seams.”

He puts his arms down, she is holding the tape still across his chest, her face inches from his own. There is a moment the two stare directly into one another’s eyes, their breaths deep, slow. 

“Miss Kent… I do not think you ridiculous. I find you most interesting.”

She flusters at the compliment and asks him to promptly turn around so she may measure his shoulder width. 

“And you, Mr. Stringer, why have you not yourself moved forward toward your aspirations?”

James, still facing away as she slides the measuring tape across his shoulders, bares honesty in his response.

“Indeed I had applied and been accepted to a program, though the recent fire… well, unfortunately that opportunity is no longer a consideration for me.”

He turns back around to face her. Her final measurement is to be his waist, as she moves in closer to him. She slides the tape slowly around him. She has a small strand of hair that falls in front of her face and she tries to blow it out of the way to not further obstruct her view, James cannot help but brush his fingers along her face to gently tuck it away for her. 

Charlotte sits back in her chair, proud of the tension she has built for our Mr. Stringer. Though she has certainly left herself no time at all to hurry through her final part she wished to write today. Her father has already been up to the room once to inquire on her. She had asked for another hour if at all possible. She did not want to forget one single detail from her dreams. 

As The Grand Ball nears, Lady Susan has received a letter from her friend Charlotte. It mentions how she unfortunately will not be able to attend but that her sister, Anne, and a friend would love to attend, should his perhaps be a possibility instead. They are also in need of residence while in London and Charlotte had wondered if she could impose to ask if she may stay with her? She knows it is much to ask, but as a favour to her sister she had promised she would.   
Lady Susan loves the idea of hosting the young ladies who have yet to be brought into society. She could take them shopping at all her favourite shops around London, readying them as beautiful young women to be courted for potential suitors at the ball. She is just thrilled at the idea! 

After finishing a response to Charlotte’s letter, she joins a few of her friends she had invited over along with The Prince and his own company for tea this afternoon. She has arranged this today as once again she is trying to play matchmaker, perhaps her favourite role amongst her friends.   
She has recently spied a lovely pairing between Lady Demont and Sir Astley, a friend of The Prince. 

Lady Susan is excited to tell her guests of the two young ladies she hopes to shortly host.   
They are eager for all the details of them but Susan keeps hush, simply stating that they will have to wait to meet them for themselves at the ball.

As she tries to coordinate the two of their friends closer together, The Prince finds himself at her side poking fun at her not so subtle efforts. She jokes with him that it is far too easy, she could turn away and not involve herself if needed. He comments how he admires her determination, and doesn’t dare request it to end, as it affords some much needed entertainment. The two share in laughter. They are oblivious to the two other ladies in attendance who watch from another corner the dynamic between the two. All too aware of a rumour that has been brewing for quite some time around their relationship…

Charlotte is overjoyed at a love story for her dear friend, as absolutely silly as it must sound. She imagined that a love that grows over many years between friends must prove challenging to truly understand. At what point do you see yourselves as more than friends? A feeling inside that causes you to become conflicted in your own emotions may be the indicator, as Lady Susan herself had taught her this. Yet perhaps she could not see what was right in front of her, though she continued to advise everyone else on the matter. Why is love so difficult?

Now that she was aware of her true feelings for Sidney, they were not so easily forgotten, despite all of the heartbreak in knowing she could never be with him. Charlotte wondered if in her story should Susan determine she held those same feelings for The Prince, would they be able to continue as friends? Surely she would need to tell him how she felt, but then, their friendship would most certainly be lost forever. Was it worth the risk? Charlotte pondered all of this while considering her own feelings. How much her own heart hurt every single day, she wondered if Sidney, now more than likely married and moved on, still thought of her at all.

Charlotte was now very late to meet her father for work. She rushed down the stairs, put on her boots and grabbed the metal bucket. The weather had recently turned around and the air was chilly but the sun was shining rather spectacularly. Perhaps it was all the love she had just been writing about that had perked her so…

In London at the Parker residence, it is now evening and Sidney has poured himself a glass of brandy. The housekeeper has finished building a fire and asks if there is anything further he requires from her for the night. 

“No, Missus Kenneth that will be all, thank you.”  
“You have yourself a good night, Sir.”

As she leaves, Sidney feels a sudden loneliness to it all. He certainly was elated to be free of his commitment to Eliza, yet perhaps the whirlwind that was their sudden marriage arrangement had been enough a distraction for him, to temporarily relieve himself the burden of his own heart. In this moment he realized the aching pain he was carrying inside of it. He had truly lost the most precious thing in the world to him. As Babbington had reminded him of earlier that day, he could now consider a proposal to his dear Charlotte, though he knew that the very idea was not to be entertained. He knew it because every bit of pain he was realizing now he carried, his dear Charlotte had been left alone with every day since that carriage pulled out of Sanditon. Before she escaped his life forever. How would she ever agree to marry him after what he had done to her? He loved her so much, he could not bare to face her knowing his actions. Perhaps she had already moved on from him.. perhaps they did not share in the same devastating loneliness of each other's absence in their lives. 

He grabbed his chest in this moment, the pain radiating through it as he felt perhaps he was experiencing an actual heart attack. He sat down for a moment, taking a long mouthful of his drink to collect himself. He inhaled deeply...what was he to do. For now, focus on the task of bringing in more investors. The Grand Ball was the perfect place to hopefully accomplish this in tall order. Yes, the ball. He was transported back to the last ball he attende, how he had almost proposed to the love of his life and then just as quickly, it had all ended… his life changing forever. Another ball was necessary to aid in clearing its memory, help move him past it all, surely.


End file.
